


Playing hard to get

by Monmonmoiru



Series: Malec Week 2017 [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Asmodeus is only mentioned, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Shadowhunter Magnus Bane, Warlock Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-01 12:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10921398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monmonmoiru/pseuds/Monmonmoiru
Summary: May 11th Day 6: SwitchAlec Lightwood is a powerful Warlock and Magnus Bane a shadowhunter.





	Playing hard to get

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao, I forgot that I put it as a draft instead of publishing it. Sorry!  
> Anyway, I'm gonna pull an all nighter on a Saturday to finish all of my fic lol
> 
> Note: Alec is gonna be playful, flirty and quite fashionable like he is in the other dimension.  
> Magnus dresses not so bad himself but his personality is super reserved and detached. He doesn't flirt but he knows how to lol
> 
> As always, thank you for anyone who read, like and comment!  
> (Please tell me, of course only if you want to, if there are any mistakes I made!)

"Why hello there." A sultry voice calls to Magnus as he's sitting in an almost empty bar.

 

Turning around, the shadowhunter looks around before his eyes land on a tall and handsome man staring down at him with a flirty smile and a mischievous glint in his eyes.

 

"Uh... are you talking to me?" Magnus asks, pointing at himself.

 

With a roll of his eyes, the other man says, "Of course silly, I'm talking to you!"

 

"And why is that?"

 

"Come on now, young shadowhunter. I know that you know you are pretty so why not?"

 

And indeed, Magnus Bane does know that he's pretty because women and men always look at him with desire. He's unlike any other shadowhunters. Instead of wearing black clothes, he wears clothing of other shades, all colourful and bright, and he loves it. Many envy him for his skill in both socialising, which can be an advantage when hunting for information, and combat, with his trustful Claymore sword that he named Otilia. He often angers his father, Asmodeus Bane, countless times because to him, laws are meant to be broken and he will only do what he thinks is right. However, behind all the flashiness in front of people's eyes hides a very reserved and humble man. The truth is he dislikes crowded places and after the failed romance he had with a certain shadowhunter named Camille Belcourt, he officially closes himself off. He believes that love is not meant for him and so he avoids any serious relationship.

 

Now all of the sudden, when Magnus decides to go out to get away from his father, this beautiful man appears before him and his heart quickens at the sight of the man.

 

"How do you know I'm a shadowhunter?" He asks carefully.

 

Tapping onto his own neck as if he's signing something, he says, "You should have covered your neck if you don't want others to see your rune."

 

Magnus slaps a hand on his neck, "You see them? I glamoured them."

 

"Of course I see them," the man wave his hand and a flash of purple light comes out of it. The shadowhunter's eyes widened and before he can respond, the man says, "Yes, I'm a warlock. Now that's out the way, may I ask for your name?" And the flirty smile is back.

 

Still weary, Magnus answers, "I'm Magnus, Magnus Bane."

 

"Oh, you are from the Bane family," the man looks genuinely surprised, "Well, no matter. I'm Alec Lightwood." The warlock introduces himself as he takes a seat next to Magnus and orders a glass of brandy.

 

"The High Warlock of Brooklyn?" Magnus nearly shouts out the title.

 

"The one and only. No need to say it so loud." The ma- Alec says proudly. "So why are you out here all alone this late? Mission?"

 

"No, I just need to get away from my father. He's too much sometimes."

 

Alec snorts. "Understandable. I've known your family for generations and I still can't stand them..." He glances at Magnus with a smirk, "most of them anyway."

 

"How interesting," Magnus says nonchalantly. Now that he knows Alec is not going to harm him, he puts his 'cool and detached mask' back on. His eyes trained on the glass of tequila before him. "Dad never tell me anything about the past Bane families."

 

Raising his eyebrow in interest, the warlock asks, "And do you want to know?"

 

"I... I really don't know ... but from the stories in shadowhunter's history books and the way dad acts toward downworlders, I can guess that it's not a pretty story to tell."

 

"And you are correct, dear Magnus." Alec agrees. His face grows solemn for a moment as if he's remembering something bad before the look is gone. "Asmodeus Bane is a prideful and power-hungry man, no wonder he's willing to cover up all of his horrid actions in the past just to earn respect from the Clave again."

 

"Oh and don't even get me started with the Clave." Magnus snorts contemptuously. "I'm just ... so done with them and their laws and orders!"

 

This makes Alec stares at the shadowhunter for a long time, face hides no hint of curiosity. "Interesting..."

 

"What?"

 

"Nothing ... it's just that you are so different from other shadowhunters." The warlock answers.

 

"Thanks, I heard that a lot," Magnus says sarcastically, finishing his tequila up.

 

"No, I mean it as a compliment. Most of them would already be trying to kill me instead of just sitting there by now. You? You are not blinded by the law and is willing to sit and talk with a downworlder."

 

"That's just ridiculous. I only do what is right and attacking those who didn't do anything wrong is just, you know, wrong."

 

"Oh, how I know, but has that ever stop you Nephilim?" Hearing silence from the other, Alec continues, "Exactly, but then there is you, who is very nice and humble. You are truly a gem amongst stones."

 

Magnus refuses to believe that he is that special, but he doesn't say anything in protest. Glancing at the clock, Magnus notices that it's already late. He needs to return now, his father might need him for another patrol later. Standing up and sliding the money to the bartender, the shadowhunter says to Alec, "Well, I have to go now, don't want father dearest to get all angry at me again."

 

"Wait!" Alec grabs onto Magnus' sleeve, "Interested in a date?"

 

The other scrutinises him before giving him a shrug and says, "Maybe, maybe not. How about you give me your phone number and we'll see about it."

 

With a snap of fingers, Alec tells him that it's done with a flirty smirk. Walking away, Magnus can hear the warlock says behind him "Can't wait to hear from you soon, kitten!" Ignoring the nickname, he raises his hand as a wave goodbye before leaving the place. _"Maybe this time it will be different..."_ He thinks as his heart quickens just thinking about the warlock and his hand unconsciously hovers over the phone in his pocket.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Alec sits back and finishes his brandy. Thinking about the cute shadowhunter he just met a moment ago brings a fond smile to his face.

 

"Playing hard to get? I love a challenge." The warlock murmurs under his breath. "This will not be the last time I meet you, kitten."

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry, I'll try to upload the last part of the Malec week 2017 within the next three hours unless I have a writer block lol


End file.
